1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable steering column assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles may be equipped with an adjustable steering column assembly for adjusting a position of a steering wheel to enhance the comfort and safety for a user. For example, the assembly includes a column jacket moveable in a telescoping direction for moving the steering wheel closer to and away from the user. Also, the column jacket may move in a tilting direction for moving the steering wheel up and down relative to the user. These features cooperate to enable the user to adjust the steering wheel to a desired, convenient position for operating the vehicle and for moving the steering wheel out of the way to provide greater access to getting into and out of the driver's seat of the vehicle.
Many of these adjustable steering column assemblies include a first bracket having a pair of first aims coupled to the column jacket with each of the first arms defining a telescoping slot extending substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis with the telescoping slot having a first tooth rack. A second bracket is disposed about the first bracket and includes a pair of second arms each defining a tilting slot substantially transverse to the telescoping slot with the tilting slot having a second tooth rack. A pivot shaft is disposed through the telescoping and tilting slots of each of the first and second arms along a pivot axis transverse to the longitudinal axis.
A first locking member and a second locking member are mounted to the pivot shaft and moveable about the pivot axis between a locked position for preventing movement of the column jacket in the telescoping and tilting directions and an unlocked position for allowing movement of the column jacket in the telescoping and tilting directions. Each of the first and second locking members include a plurality of teeth for cooperating with the first and second tooth racks. However, the first and second locking members must move in multiple degrees of freedom for properly engaging the teeth of the first and second locking members with the first and second tooth racks, respectively. Having the first and second locking members moving in multiple degrees of freedom requires a complex mechanism to ensure that the teeth of the first and second locking members properly cooperate with the first and second tooth racks.